Happy Birthday, Tris!
by Tris Prior16
Summary: Tris doesn't know it her birthday, being Abnegation and all, so Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Four, and Will, and I decided to throw her a massive party... though, everything really doesn't go as planned.
1. Happy Birthday, Tris!

**Chapter 1: Tris's POV:**

Once again, I wake to screams of "Tris!" and people shaking me, forcing from my slumber. I open my eyes, only be greeted by none other than Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, and Tobias; I suddenly wish I hadn't opened my eyes.

"Oh! Look who finally decided to wake up!" Zeke exclaims.

"Yeah, we've been trying to wake you for... like 10 minutes. You're a deep sleeper - you've got to stop that. You could be caught in ANOTHER simulation attack! Says Uriah.

"Shut up, Uriah! Tris doesn't want to hear that and neither do I."

"Guys! Just shut up, both of you please! I've already got a massive hangover as it is." I say.

At that, they go silent. Tobias, who was in the back, laughing at it all, comes over to me.

"Good morning, Tris."

"Good morning." I say.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Tobias says.

In answer, I kiss him. In the background I hear the group exclaim "Ew!" and "Get a room", but Tobias doesn't pull back and neither do I.

Several minutes of Uriah's and Zeke's bickering later, the group decide to head out of the room, allowing me to get dressed – they say they're taking my out. Strange, but ok.

Before they leave, Tobias leans in on me again, in the hopes of getting in another kiss. Zeke tries to pull him away, but Tobias is stronger, and he gets his kiss.

Then, this happens…

I hear them all exclaim "Happy Birthday, Tris!" and then shut the door.

The slamming of the door hurts my head, and sends a jolt of pain through me. But I have to think. How do they know when my birthday is?

Then I hear Christina's giggles coming from outside my room and decide to get dressed.


	2. How'd You Know?

**Chapter 2:**

After get dressed, I tell everyone to back away from the door because I am coming out.

"Dang Christina! Do you have to laugh so loud?" Zeke says.

"Actually, it wasn't Christina's giggles that gave you away, I just had a feeling you guys would be waiting outside my room."

I notice everyone staring at me and automatically think _'Oh gosh… I must really look bad.' _But they look… awed. Why?

"What?" I say defensively.

Tobias grabs my waist, leans in close, and says "You look beautiful." He kisses me, but I push him away.

"Awful lot of those, don't you think?"

"Well, it is your special day," Tobias says.

"What?" I repeat.

"It's your birthday, silly!" Christina says.

She starts down the hall with Zeke, Uriah, and Will in tow. Tobias waits behind with me, to see if there's a problem. Once I decide to go along with it, I sling an arm around his waist and we start walking after the rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it holds a lot doesn't it?**


	3. Cake!

**Chapter 3: **

Uriah, who has been hopping and screaming and giggling, takes the lead - if he were in back he would bump us or trip us or something. After what seems like hours of Uriah's imprudence, Zeke smacks him in the back of his head; I still don't know where we're going. It's like all this foolishness is to distract me, to lure me in so they could do whatever they're going to do while "take me out".

"Grow up, will you!" Zeke yells.

"Never! Do you know how long it took me to get 6 years old? A long time. 16 years to be exact! Don't ruin this for me!" Uriah squeals.

"You're an idiot."

"I prefer well – rounded or easy going or a happy – go – lucky, laid-back,

whale – of –a – good time kind of fellow, you know?" Uriah says, sneering.

"I don't care."

"Zeke just leave him be. Uriah cal –" I say, interrupted by Uriah's flaunting.

"Ya, Zeke, don't annoy Tris on her birthday. My apologies Trissy dear, my brother is of the utmost wicked people," Uriah says in a silly British accent. Uriah sniffs around and then gasps.

"Cake!" He shrieks.


	4. Where Are We?

**Chapter 4:**

Uriah starts running towards the smell and - just because - I follow.

Uriah comes to a sudden stop, and, just in the nick of time, I move out of the way before I run smack into him. Then I stop. He has taken me to a place I have yet to see before.

"Uriah," I say "Where are we?"

"This is where they…" he mutters something inexplicable.

"What?"

"This is where they throw away food…"

"And?" Then I get it "Oh, there's-"

"There's cake in there!" He shakes me.

"Oh, Uriah…"

I don't think he heard me – he's dropped to the floor, cradling his head in his hands, rocking back and forth.


	5. Are We Done, Now?

**Chapter 5:**

Just then, the others come, breathless – they probably have run a long while to look for us. Zeke kneels down to Uriah. I wonder how they managed to find us…

"Tris…" Tobias says, stealing me – once again – from my thoughts, and all I can do is stare into those blue eyes, which always seem to absorb me into them. "…we've been searching all over for you. You're getting faster." I don't know how I feel about the comment – that's something _Four _would say. I sigh – always an instructor.

"Are you okay, Tris?" I nod "What happened to him?" Tobias says smugly.

"Yeah, why is he on the floor like that?" Christina persists.

I break from my haze – I've been staring at Tobias' eyes – and hear Uriah's sobs and the sound of Zeke trying to cosset him by whispering soothing words into his ears.

"Uriah and I found out this was a trash chute for the food, he smelt cake and figured there's cake in there, and then this happened. You up to speed now?" I say evenly.

"Yeah," they all say in unison… well, all except Uriah.

"Let me try," says Will, directing his attention to Uriah. "Whatever you're doing isn't helping."

As Will leans down to confront Uriah, Zeke stands up, curls his fingers into fists with his arm outstretched, making terrible faces at Will and mouthing: _I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm gonna kill him. _At this, I laugh and Will darts up – apparently disturbed by my laughter. He looking from me to Zeke – he almost saw what Zeke was doing; but as he came up, Zeke's face contorted a second then went back to normal before Will could see.

"Don't agitate me," Will threats.

As Will lowers himself again, Zeke throws me a death glare and I throw my hands up in defense. I mouth: _Sorry _and he gives me a wave of dismissal and that makes me furious. _What's he so angry about? _I think.

Behind all of this, I see Tobias' face grow hard from seeing them talk to me this way. He walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, holds me tight. He looks just about ready to kill someone if they say another word.

"You alright now, buddy?" Will asks Uriah.

"Mmmhkmm…" Uriah replies, his lower lip wobbling.


	6. Tell Me!

**Chapter 6:**

Once Uriah finally picks himself up, we can get on with our lives; although, I still don't know where we're going. I decide to concede.

"Where are we going?" I whisper to Tobias, or Four rather, since we're around our friends.

"That, my lady, is classified information," At that, he scoops me up in his arms and starts running.

"To- Four! Four, put me down!" I squeal. He frowns.

"No – you know you like it, Tris."

_So… _I think, but I don't dare say it aloud. Tobias slows down at my silence, curious by my expression.

"What are you thinking?" he says.

"I don't know; I'm confused really. I just wish you could tell me."

"Don't worry, Tris – we're almost there. Then you'll get to see what Zeke got you." He reassures me.

I sigh "Fine."

* * *

I've been thinking about his words, and what got me was the fact that we have to travel for my gifts. I need to know what they're planning! Tobias stops in front of the tracks. _What are we doing here?_


	7. Scariest Present Ever!

**Chapter 7:**

After what seems like forever since they picked me up from the room Tobias and I share, we're up to the tracks, waiting for the train. Everyone told me to go in last. _Of course _I thought _they wouldn't let me down easy enough to give me a normal birthday party._ Once it's time, Tobias puts me down and starts jogging next to the cars. I see him wink at me when he's in. At that, I sprint next to the train _I have gotten faster_ I think.

In just a few seconds, I'm in the train car. And then…


	8. Zeke's Gift

**Chapter 8:**

"Get that away from me!" I shriek.

I hide behind Tobias as Zeke pushes the box closer.

"Come on, Tris! Stop being so scared!" Zeke insists.

"No!" As a gift Zeke got me a big box full of creepy toys – he said I should use it to scare initiates this year. Once I got on the train, Zeke pops out a devilish – looking Jack – in – the – box; it scared the living daylights out of me!

"Zeke put it away – she'll get used to it," Tobias implies.

"Four," he pleads.

"You don't like it, Tris?" Zeke asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's amazing! I just wish you didn't freak me out like that!" I reply.

"It was funny," he says, returning to his joyful self.

"You'll get to see my gift next!" Uriah interrupts.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm scared all over again – Uriah is always such a prankster, even worse than his brother, I don't want to be terrified all over again.


	9. Lunatic's Gift

**Chapter 9:**

When we get off the train, Uriah runs off somewhere with Zeke. They tell me to have my back turned so Uriah can get out his gift.

**Uriah's POV:**

Zeke and I approach the dealership and bring out Tris' new car. I don't know why I decided to get her a car – she doesn't know how to dive, and teaching her would be a wreck – but maybe the entropy would be fun.

Luckily, it's a hybrid of course, so it's silent as we drive up behind Tris. We tell her to turn around, her expression is priceless.

**Tris' POV:**

I turn around to see a black car – not just any car, it's beautiful. Uriah starts cracking up – my mouth is a gape, eyes wide, brows raised, just taking in the beauty.

"Like it?" Uriah asks.

"What the heck is this?" I demand.

"Tris Prior you just got a new car!" he sounds like some game show announcer.

"Uriah it's beautiful! Problem is, I don't know how to drive. Where would I go anyway?" I retort.

"No prob, Four and I could teach you," Four cracks up at the idea, I ignore it "and you could go anywhere! It's not like we're all that close. We could show you some places," Uriah says, finally.

"For now, everyone hop in! Next stop, Christina's gift." Zeke says.

"I'm saving my gift for last," Tobias whispers.


	10. Thanks, Christina

**Chapter 10:**

I sit in the front seat, next to Four as he drives us to wherever Christina's gift is.

"How'd you learn to drive?" I ask.

"I had to learn when Eric gave me my other apartment – it was too far from the compound," he replies flatly.

Christina's gift, I see before we pull up – it is a shop full of girly makeup and hair stuff.

**Christina's POV:**

_ I hope Tris likes her present_ I think. _I know she's not into glamour as much as me, but she likes it._

I found a salon further south of the Dauntless compound.

"Do you want to try now?" I ask.

"How long will it take?" she replies.

"About an hour," I say.

"Yeah." Her answer shocks me, and /I jump out of the car and tell the boys to go see Will's present. As they leave we walk into the salon.

"Where are they going?" She asks.

"To go see Will's present."

"Ok. What do we do?"

"You can get your hair done first or your makeup or your nails." I say.

"My hair."

**Tris' POV:**

For an exactly 66 minutes we are pampered by the ladies who work at the salon - or whatever Christina called it – and then we go outside to wait for the boys.

A few seconds later, they pull up, and when I get in the car, Tobias gives me a kiss.

"Didn't think it could happen," he says, continuing to drive.

"Didn't think what could happen?" I ask.

"You look even more amazing than before," he says quickly shooting me a meaningful look, than returning his gaze to the road.

"Thanks, Christina," I say without turning around.

I look at the mirror above me and see Christina blushing.

"No problem, Tris," she says. She's trying to stop smiling, but she can't.

_Best birthday ever. _I think.


	11. Most Exhilarating Gift

**Chapter 11:**

In the distance, I see a Ferris Wheel, much like the one Tobias and I climbed, but this one is working. I know what Will's gift is, and it scares me – I've never been to an amusement park before.

"Check it out, Tris," Will says.

"I know, it's spectacular…" I breathe.

"I hope you like it. Come on – let's go."

As we walk through the gate, Will pays for tickets.

"Where to first, Tris? Your pick."

"I want to…" I can't help it – the place is amazing.

"Just lead us there," Tobias says.

I walk to a rollercoaster, and wait in line. Will hands the man 6 tickets, and we're allowed to step on.

Tobias' breathing falters against me, and I almost forgot his fear of heights.

"Do you want to do this?" I ask.

"Yes, actually." He says evenly. "It's scary, but I bet it'll be fun."

I look at him for a second and then pull him on. We strap ourselves in and I pull him close.

The coaster slowly forces upward, and I hear Tobias' hum of reassurance in anticipation of the drop. Once we get to the top, the car lurches downward at a high speed. My stomach drops at the feel of our car shifting and twisting. I look to Tobias and he seems really happy.

"Wooooo hoooo hoooo hoooo!" he cries. "This is awesome!"

_Beyond awesome, _I think.

**Tobias' POV:**

My adrenaline is high and my mind, totally blank. All I feel is the wind in my face and Tris' arm curled around mine. We're all screaming and I bet we all feel the same way as the ride goes through twist and turns and spins. I hope Tris is having as much fun as I am – it is her birthday after all.

**Tris' POV:**

The ride slows and in the back I hear "Aww!" – It was apparently Uriah, being that he lives for things like this.

"How'd you like your gift so far?" Will nudges.

"Will, how can I explain? I've never done anything like that in my life, it's insane!" I reply.

"Good," he says.

We go on, running around the park for about 2 hours more, and by the time everyone is dropped off home, its 6:00.

Tobias parks the car in front of our apartment and we go inside.


	12. Tobias' Gift

**Chapter 12: Finale**

Once we get inside, Tobias tells me to close my eyes, and I do so. He hands me a small box, which is decorated with Abnegation's symbol. I look inside the box to find a picture of my family, the only picture we were allowed to take. I feel tears run down my cheeks at the memory of my family.

"How'd you get this?" I choke out.

"I went by there yesterday and made a copy of the picture," he says. "They wanted you to have the original, so I gave them the copy instead of leaving them with nothing. Keep looking."

I look deeper into the box, only to find a letter.

It reads:

_Dear Tris,_

_I want you to know, you could trust me with your feelings, as I plan on doing so with you. I hope you realize that I understand you, and whatever you feel I won't judge you for it, I won't hurt you – I can't hurt you, because I need you; I chose you; I love you. Never forget that, and please, never leave me, because I never plan on leaving you._

_Your love,_

_Tobias._

This letter… I don't know… nothing can beat the feeling a have now. Tobias' gift drove me to tears, and I don't know what to do…

"What do you think?" he asks, seizing my thoughts.

I wrap my arms around him and start crying into his shirt. After a few minutes of this I stop, but I still have my arms wrapped around him when I say:

"I love you, Tobias."

Tobias starts tearing and all I can do is hug him tighter.

"I love you, too, Tris," he says finally.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he says, gently.

"For today. I know it wasn't just you, but right now is special. All day you've made me feel special. Thank you."

At that, he kisses me, and it's the best one all day.

_Best birthday ever._


	13. Not a chapter

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like your opinion - should I continue this story? Or should I leave it at that. I would only continue if the majority would like me to. PM me your answer, and I will respond immediately.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Majority vote says... that I should continue. So I will. I most likely would update tomorrow, sooo... be ready.**


	15. Please read!

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	16. Important info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


End file.
